Minhas lágrimas
by Deia-love-Kouga
Summary: Fic curta que relata a luta de Inu X Naraku. Narrada pelo meio-youkai. Surpresas e desastres estão por vir! Confiram! Mandem reviews!


**Minhas lágrimas**

Nota da autora: Espero que gostem de minha primeira fic! Leiam com muita atenção, ok? Mandem reviews!!!

Deia-love-Kouga

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já havíamos feito de tudo para derrotá-lo. Naraku... Como alguém pode ser tão mau e cruel a ponto de chegar a esse extremo? Era a hora... Tentei usar a Tesaiga, mas, de nada adiantou. O ataque foi repelido e só o que eu e Kagome ganhamos foi mais e mais ferimentos.

Tentava levantar. Eu estava fraco, era quase impossível. Abri meus olhos. Via tudo embaçado... Kagome estava ao meu lado... caída.

- Kagome! Kagome!!!- Eu gritava, ela não me respondia. Comecei a ficar desesperado. Ela estaria morta?

- Inu... yasha- Ao escutar aquelas palavras vindas de Kagome, tive um grande alívio.

- Vc está bem? - Eu estava extremamente preocupado. Será que ela ficaria bem? Sentia muita dor?

Não sabia qual era o sentimento que mais estava me dominando naquela hora. Se era raiva por Naraku ter atacado ela, se era tristeza por ela estar tão machucada, ou se era felicidade por ela estar viva...

- Cuidado Inuyasha!!! - O grito de Kagome logo me acordou de meus pensamentos.

Tudo foi tão rápido... Não vi muitas coisas, lembro-me de um vento que levava muita poeira. Não consegui abrir os olhos.

O que mais me irritava era a voz na minha cabeça. Essa voz era de Naraku, que ria, ria, cada vez mais alto.

Logo ouvi alguém chamar meu nome- Inuyasha, Inuyasha!! - Era Kagome. Abri meus olhos. E cena que vi não era de meu agrado.

A Tesaiga estava no chão... quebrada. Caquinhos e mais caquinhos no chão. E agora? Toutousai poderia consertar a espada novamente? Sendo que ela estava totalmente quebrada... Não, não, era impossível.

- Tesaiga... - Sussurrei. Não, não podia ser verdade! Era um sonho ou pior, um grande pesadelo! Mas se era um pesadelo, por que eu sentia dor? Aliás, muita dor.

- Inuyasha... - Sabia que Kagome me chamava, mas eu estava vidrado na Tesaiga. Minha, minha Tesaiga... quebrada. A espada rara que foi dada a mim.

Olhei para o céu... Estava escuro. O local inteiro estava assim: um caos, grassas a Naraku.

Acordei de meus pensamentos vazios. Olhei para o rosto de Kagome. Ela tinha água nos olhos. Talvez estivesse segurando o choro, porque sabia que a probabilidade de nós vencermos o Naraku é mínima...

Ajoelhei-me diante dos cacos de minha preciosa espada. Senti as pedras pontiagudas me fazerem arranhões em meu joelho. Botei a mão no rosto cobrindo meus olhos... Estava suado... Senti vontade de desistir... Mas, Naraku não podia viver. Ele havia matado todos os meus amigos. Miroku, Sango, Shippou... Kikyou...

Minhas mãos foram escorregando até o meu pescoço. Senti uma liberdade que não sentia há muito tempo... A Koto-dama já não estava mais em meu pescoço. Havia sido arrancada por Naraku...

- Inuyasha, sentirei muito prazer em matar vc, como senti ao matar a Kikyou e sentirei logo em seguida ao matar essa humana...- Sabia que Naraku queria me irritar com aquelas palavras... Mas, se era isso que ele queria, ele conseguiu...

- Cale-se!!! - Gritei com toda a minha força. Senti meu corpo estremecer, uma raiva muito intensa estava tomando conta do meu interior.

Olhei ao meu redor e lá estava Kagome. Ela chorava, tal vez estivesse desesperada.

A raiva aumentara eu já não mais tinha o controle de meu próprio corpo. Lembro-me de sentir minhas unhas crescerem rapidamente. Depois disso estava descontrolado, comecei a quebrar tudo.

Queria matar, matar, matar!! Queria ver sangue!!! Ouvir gritos de dor!!

Naraku ria, conseguira me irritar profundamente. Algo dentro de mim queria se libertar. Seria um monstro?

- Inuyasha!!!!! - Kagome chamara por mim. E esse foi seu maior erro. Como ela não conseguia correr, estava vindo até mim em passos curtos, cambaleando, quase caindo.

- Inuyasha, fale comigo, por favor! - Kagome, queria ouvir minha voz. Dentro de mim eu gritava: Não, não chegue mais perto, não!!! Kagome por favor me ouça, não venha!!! Fique aí!!!

Ela não podia me ouvir. E eu estava descontrolado. Ela em fim veio até mim. Senti minhas garras quase que saltarem totalmente para fora em um posição de ataque.

Olhei em seus olhos. Estavam expressando um grande tristeza e sofrimento. No seu rosto rolaram algumas lágrimas. Ela realmente tinha os olhos castanhos mais lindos que eu já vi... Ao reparar melhor, vi neles o reflexo dos meus, que estavam vermelhos.

Mate!! Mate!! Algo dentro de mim me mandava mata-la... Meu corpo estava fora de controle. Senti minha mão perfurar seu estômago em um simples movimento...

- Ah!!!!! - Kagome gritava de dor!!! De seus olhos escorriam lágrimas de profunda tristeza.

Logo depois, voltei a realidade, meus olhos voltaram a cor normal e sumiram aquelas marcas que estavam no meu rosto. Ouvi Naraku rir mais uma vez... Olhei para Kagome e nesse instante percebi o que tinha feito.

Perfurei o estômago da pessoa que mais amava, a única pessoa que me restara...

Kagome caiu no chão e eu me ajoelhei a sua frente.- Kagome, me perdoe... Eu... eu... - Não sabia o que dizer.

- Não... diga nada... - Kagome sentia muita dor, isso estava bem claro pela sua expressão facial.

Eu sabia que ela estava morrendo. Mas, não queria acreditar.- Não, não, não!!! - Segurar as lágrimas foi impossível naquele momento.

- Inuyasha... - Ela chamava por mim.

- Kagome, o que foi? - Tentei segurar meu choro.

- Sei que vou morrer... - Tais palavras me fizeram congelar.

- Não, não! - Eu não agüentava mais.

- Eu te amo... - Mais e mais... cada vez mais lágrimas... agora sim eu não conseguia mais me conter... Vi em seu rosto, algumas últimas lágrimas...

- Eu também te amo, Kagome - Em um instante respondi aquilo que queria ter dito à ela há muito tempo. Mas, fui fraco e não consegui dizer a ela.

Ela sorriu... Não me segurei, dei-lhe um beijo.

Vi seus olhos se fecharem, como queria que estes se abrissem novamente para mim...

- Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, por favor, não morra!!!!! Não, não!! Fale comigo!!!! Kagome, Kagome!!!!!!!!!! Eu lhe peço!!!!!! Por fav... - Kagome, a garota que eu amava, eu mesmo a matei...

Me esqueci de Naraku completamente naquele momento... Agora foi a tristeza que invadiu meu corpo e, principalmente, meu coração... Eu fui estúpido com ela tantas vezes... Me esquecia dela quando pensava na Kikyou... Ficava irritando ela... Fazendo bagunça...

Mas ela não. Ela sempre estava ali, pronta para me ajudar... Pronta para agir e agora e aqui a vejo morta pelas minhas próprias garras...

Olho para elas, estão cheias de sangue...

Kagome não devia ter morrido, eu devia ter morrido em seu lugar... Agora me vejo aqui ensopado de sangue com lágrimas nos olhos...

Um dos meus erros também: foi ter me esquecido de Naraku, que me atacou por trás... Estou caído, prestes a morrer. Mas se for minha hora... Irei... Agora seguro sua mão. Kagome, não me esquecerei jamais de sua ultima frase e o ultimo sorriso que me deu... e nosso beijo... bem... também não esquecerei como sei que vc também não se esquecerá...

Se existe céu e o inferno, eu não sei, mas espero te reencontrar novamente...

Nosso amor, Kagome, que foi verdadeiro... Estará escrito... nas estrelas...

O meio yokai que amava uma humana...

E para que seja inesquecível direi minha última frase, Kagome.

- Eu te amo

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota da autora: E aí? O que acharam da minha primeira fic? Mandem seus comentários!! Please!!

Bjux!!!!!!!!!!!

Agradecimentos especiais á **DanyMoon** que revisou minha fic!!


End file.
